


To heaven and back

by RedDean5



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dream is a lone wolf, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Nostalgia, Pining, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDean5/pseuds/RedDean5
Summary: Dream has always worked like this:-Get hired.-Complete the job (no matter how gruesome).-Get paid, and get out.And finally;-Never work for the same client twice.However, as he is currently walking towards the very sketchy place an old employer had asked to meet, he wonders whenever the hell that last one got thrown out the window.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Introduction

Dream wasn’t one for formalities. Who he was working with and why didn’t really matter all that much, as long as he was getting paid handsomely for his ‘services’ it didn’t bother him. So why exactly he was wandering down those rainy streets on a week night that was way too cold to wear whatever the hell the man currently next to him was wearing was beyond him. 

Maybe nostalgia was making him dumber, causing his usually sharp mind to dull every second of time he spent in that part of town where it never seemed to stop raining. There had even been a time where those streets were comforting, a place away from home. He had certainly been there enough times to remember every nook and cranny of the place, wincing as he walked by those weird little quiet places where he and someone he once knew would blabber about sweet nothings and honey coated promises.

Whether or not he missed those times he couldn’t tell.

“Listen,” Sapnap leaped in front of Dream from his previous place beside him, smiling as he walked backwards. “I’m so happy you agreed to take this job. I know that you guys haven’t really been on the best of terms since-” He paused, taking the lollipop he had been sucking on out of his mouth to contemplate his next words. “...you know.” Was the word choice he landed on. Dream only hummed in response, instead turning his focus to the giant neon signs pointing to the absolute hole in the wall they were steadily approaching.

It’s not like he was going to interact with him anyways, just his men, and that was fine with him. There wasn’t really a point to specifically pointing out the neon signs, since bright yellow and purple signs were everywhere, illuminating various kinds of shops. From old run down noodle places to a variety of gentleman clubs and the like, it was typically a pretty mixed bag when it came to the type of people that usually roamed the streets. Mothers desperately trying to cover their kids’ eyes as they walk past a particularly racy store window, and those same kids not even caring as they rush to the nearest vendor selling something that’s so close to being uneatable you almost wouldn’t even call it food.

Sapnap turned on his heel, walking in a forward line, heading straight to the sketchy hole in the wall where their supposed ‘client’ had asked them to meet. The last time Dream had taken a job from these kinds of people, he had got himself into deep shit that still hadn’t rubbed off his record completely, and it didn’t really seem like this would be any different, however, it was, and that reason was purely Sapnap. What can he say, Dream was a sucker for those puppy dog eyes, and he did actually ove Sap a favor, furthermore this was nothing in comparison to the reason Sap had earned the favor in the first place. 

In front of the supposed entrance - it looked more like an escape room door to be frank - stood a large man. Too many tattoos to count, and Dream could swear that he most likely had some more tattoos in some rather unsavory places, however he chose not to think about it too much as they came face to face with the bouncer. After surveying the area, looking from side to side two times to check for listeners, Sapnap took out his heart shaped lollipop, propped himself up on his tip-toes and whispered something into the burly man's ear, the man slightly bending his knees so that his ear was the same height as Sapnaps mouth. His raven hair was lighting up beautifully under the obnoxious neon signs, red and purple shades dancing on his curly waves as the signs took turns sharing repetitive information in different colors. 

It was honestly odd how Sap never seemed to freeze, or even show a single acknowledgement of being even slightly cold, considering he was practically wearing summer shorts with some fancy leg warmers attached with black leather straps in the pouring November rain. The thin t-shirt over the fishnet top wasn’t particularly helping against the cold either. 

Sapnap slowly lowered himself to stand flat on his feet, popping the lollipop into his mouth again, swirling it around between his cheeks. The giant mountain of a bouncer also stood up, unbending his knees and opening the escape room like door slightly, hand pointing up lightly to gesture for the both of them to move inside. 

It really became clear to Dream why their new boss had chosen this place for a meetup with his men. It was loud, with unknown trap music blaring from the hidden speakers, the sound only hardly dampered by the noise of dice hitting wooden tables and men yelling in victories. This place was the perfect hole in the wall casino, reminding Dream of all the times he had spent in places like this. All the times he would rather forget. 

The bright rainbow lights were almost blinding, even to Dream and the mask covering his features. He didn’t wear it as much as he used to, but it was easier when speaking to clients, since they couldn’t exactly see his face. Easier to make deals when the person hiring couldn't see the horror on his face as they described to him what they wanted done. But in the end it didn’t matter, as long as he got the money and got the hell out afterwards. No deals with the same person twice. That had been his one rule for the longest time, well, until one particular person came along.  
Sapnap didn’t seem troubled or even bothered by the lights however, as he continued his search for their employer, bouncing happily around the cluttered joint. 

Dream’s eyes roamed around, stopping only at the sound of a particularly memorable set of dice landing on the tables, clicking against each other. Dream then rushed to Sapnap, moving like tetris blocks in between random party goers, avoiding various forms of drunk girls and their friends with their limbs flailing around maniacally to the music. Finally reaching Sap, he began tugging violently on his arm to get his attention. Sapnap looked at him, smiling smugly, and Dream almost wished Sapnap could see his eyes glaring holes through the smiling plastic mask. 

“I thought you said it would only be his men,” Dream said sharply, eyes still peering holes. “You really think I wouldn’t recognise the sound of his fucking dice?” Sapnap shrugged, taking out the lollipop to look at it for a while before flipping it back inside his mouth. “I didn’t think it would be a big deal, you have both worked well together in the past,” Dream practically wanted to shred Sapnap’s careless expression into tiny pieces. “And besides, you’re only gonna be talking about the job. Nothing more, nothing less.” Sapnap looked up at him and smiled sweetly. “Please Dream? For the favor?”

After a few seconds of blaring silence, Dream huffed and reluctantly let Sapnap go, turning around to walk in the direction of the iconic set of dice flipping and clicking together. 

It didn’t take long for him to spot him, sitting in the middle of a crowd of drunk middle aged men, drinking a drink he probably didn’t buy himself, and smoking a cigarette in his smirking mouth. God, Dream had never wanted to punch someone so much as he did now. He managed however to sit down on the opposite side of the table, laying his hands on the wooden surface as he waited for the other man to notice his presence. It didn’t take very long. 

The man on the other side of the table looked up, grinned as he took out his cigarette and placed down the drink. His signature white goggles almost didn’t even look white anymore due to all the different colors of lights flashing and blinking in his eyes. The man on the other side of the table didn’t seem to pay attention to the lights as he looked up at Dream.

“How lovely to see you here Dream, I honestly didn’t even expect you to show,” he took a hit of his cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke before continuing. “So you can imagine how surprised I was when Sap called and said that you had actually accepted my offer, after all, it is a pretty hefty pri-”

“Cut the crap.” Dream interrupted, folding his arms across his chest, leaning back in the wobbly old bar chair. “What the hell do you want from me, George?”


	2. Untimely meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream discusses a job with the last person on earth he wants to talk to.

George paused for a moment and then smiled, pushing his goggles up on his forehead, just enough so that he could see and still not mess up his hair in the process. His usually dark brown hair had been noticeably dyed since Dream last saw the man, with white stripes running rampantly between the strands of dark. 

It looked good on him. Even aged him up a bit.

The young crime boss picked up his drink and took a sip, basking in the sudden attention he had from a now staring Dream. He wasn’t exactly ogling over him, more just inspecting him, patiently tilting his chair back and forth with his foot, waiting for an answer. 

“This is a job I would only entrust with you, Dream.” George finally spoke, using his right arm that wasn’t holding the drink to wave at his men, signaling them to move back a bit. Probably for privacy reasons Dream thought, as his attention briefly drifted over to the army of armed people that had been surrounding them earlier. 

They did as he commanded; took a step back and turned around, so that their intimidating scar covered faces were now facing the rest of the loud club.  
“Yeah?” Dream replied, “And why is that exactly?” He stopped moving his chair, opting instead to learn over the table, folding his arms in front of him. “There’s plenty of good hitmen in New Tokyo, so why me?”

“You know me, I wouldn’t just hire any rando for a job this important.” George looked contemplatively at his dice, flicking them around between his fingers as he thought. “And besides,” He wrapped his fingers tight around the dice, squishing them in the palm of his hand. “I’ve missed you.”

“I didn’t come here for you to fuck around.” Dream’s harsh tone must’ve startled George, as he nearly lost control of the dice now laying flatly against his hand. “Just tell me what the job is, and then we’ll see if I decide to stick around or not.” George’s hands twitched slightly. Putting down the dice, George leaned over to pat one of his henchmen on the back, gesturing for her to return him to half smoked cigarette he had offhandedly handed over when he asked them to turn around. George put the cigarette between his lips and slowly reached into his pocket for a lighter, keeping an eye on Dream the whole time his slender fingers roamed around, out of Dream’s sight. It didn’t take all that long for him to find it however, quickly moving the lighter up to his mouth to light the cigarette dangling limply between his lips. With a click the flames started dancing around in his hands, illuminating George’s face and getting caught in the honestly absurd amount of highlighter and glitter on his face, having only been revealed when he put up the goggles. 

Dream had gotten him that exact lighter. He remembers it clearly as if it was yesterday; spotting the bright blue kitten printed lighter in a small corner shop while he was out getting supplies. It had reminded him of George at the time, which is precisely why he hadn’t even hesitated in buying it for him with the very limited money in his wallet. He knew George would love it, and he did, always carrying it around with him on jobs and so being terrified of losing it. Dream had sometimes wondered if he still had it, cursing himself for thinking that but at the same time not being able to stop. Turns out he had kept it, he thinks as he watches George finally light up the cigarette, returning the lighter to its original spot in his coat pocket. 

“Well let me cut the shit then,” George took a drag from the brightly colored cigarette. “I need my father killed.”

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Dream was expecting. Sure, he knew that George and his old man hadn’t always agreed on certain things the young crime boss had chosen to do with his inherited dirty money, but he had never entertained the thought that that would be a good enough reason for George to have his old man assassinated. He had once met the famous crime lord. It wasn’t all smooth sailing however, and Dream’s existence became yet another thing the father-son duo would argue relentlessly about.

At that moment he was glad the mask was covering his face, obscuring George from the view of his stunned face. 

Before Dream can ask any questions, George cuts him off.

“You don’t need to know why, I just need you to do it.” George said, giving Dream a look of distrust. Dream shrugged.  
“I still don’t understand why it has to be me, wouldn’t it make it less personal if someone else took it?”  
“I want it to be personal.” He looked up at George, who was now fiercely watching him. He almost looked intimidating, his long slender hand now laying on the table, digging the dice into the table with force underneath his hand. 

They sat there for what felt like hours, Dream tapping his foot repeatedly against the bright red floorboards of the dusty night club casino, the both of them waiting for the other to speak. It was almost jarring seeing George so fired up over something. He was always passionate about what he did, and he had always cared way too much about simple jobs, but this- this was entirely different. George’s heterochromatic pupils never left Dream’s for even a second, only letting him out of his sight to blink away the crusty dryness in his eyes. 

“I’ll take it.” George sobered up from his trance and shook his head faintly, almost in disbelief. At that Dream stood up, walking over to George as his henchmen tensed, searching for the faintest sign that the masked man was going to hurt the young mafia boss. Dream grabbed the edge of George’s chair, making sure not to touch him as he leaned in, his mask only a few centimeters away from George’s still lit cigarette. 

“I’m not doing this for you,” Dream spat, “I’m doing this because I have someone at home to take care of, so I sincerely hope that you won’t make me regret taking this job.” With that, Dream stood up and took a step back, nearly bumping into one of the insanely big henchmen. 

George maneuvered his legs around each other under the table, sitting cross legged as he peered up at Dream. Dream couldn’t help but glance down, noticing that George wasn’t necessarily dressed for the weather either. You almost couldn’t even call those things shorts, they were more akin to something you would wear under a skirt to make sure that no creepy unappreciated weirdos would peep at your ass. It wasn’t like the blue fishnets were helping George against the cold either. 

“I’m assuming you’re still going with the ‘no contract’ bullshit?” George said calmly, looking up.

“Of course.”

“Well I suppose I’ll meet you in the regular spot then? Give you the details and whatnot.” 

“Sure.” That was the final word spoken between them. Now the only thing left to do was to find Sapnap and get the hell out of here as fast as possible, the obnoxious music and loud chattering was really starting to get on his nerves. 

It was no use to call out to Sapnap, Dream thought, since he wouldn’t even be able to hear him, let alone spot him amongst the wild crowd. 

Sometimes Dream wished that he hadn’t gotten roped into all of this. Sure it paid the bills for him and put food on the table when there was a desperate need for it. And it wasn’t like he had to work often either, it’s not like his prices were cheap, and dumb rich people were willing to pay up for a quality assasination no matter the price. The downside to all of this was of course, that he wasn’t sure when it would be over. It was going fine at the moment, but he isn’t old, almost hasn't even reached his peak yet. Something could happen though. At any moment he could fuck up so badly that he wouldn’t be able to work for a while, and who will then put food on the table? He remembers when it happened to Bad. He and Skeppy had been out on a seemingly uneventful job when a bullet had suddenly hit Bad right where it hurt. He hadn’t been able to work for almost 3 years, however, Dream would consider him lucky. He didn’t die, and he had someone to put food in him for those three years, namely Skeppy, who still continued taking jobs after Bad’s accident. They were lucky to have each other. Dream wasn’t so lucky.

After searching for a bit he finally found Sapnap, and by that find he also found the reason why Sapnap hadn’t gone with him to the ‘meeting’. The culprit, as it turns out, was a certain brown haired boy that somehow always managed to find them, no matter where the hell they were. Karl fucking Jacobs. Sap always seemed to be lulled away from the world whenever the ever persistent shape shifter was in his field of vision. 

There was absolutely no way that Sapnap was leaving with Dream, absolutely no chance, not after the way Sapnap was practically swaying in Karl’s lap at this point, drunken giggles leaving his lips every 5 seconds. 

Fuck it. 

\-------------------------------------

Dream stepped out into the street, the music immediately cutting out when the heavy door slammed shut with a loud thud. The neon signs were still on, shining their bright judging colors onto the plastic mask. There was absolutely no way he could do this job on his own. Taking out one of the world's biggest crime lords would put an enormous spotlight on him, and that is the last thing he wanted at the moment. Staying under the radar would be difficult. 

A sudden thought hit him.

Fetching his coms out of the small hiding place in his boots, he searched for the number, holding his breath as he avoided the people on the street mindlessly walking the opposite direction. The rain was pouring harder now, making it difficult to even read the names as they quickly passed by him as he scrolled. 

Found it.

He pressed the call button and waited, absentmindedly picking at his fingernails through the opening in his fingerless gloves. The person on the other end picked up.

“I took a job,” Dream started explaining before the person on the other end of the line could even start speaking. “And I really fucking need your help, it’s a big one.”

“Sure,” The rough, deep voice on the other end said curiously. “What do you need?”

Dream sighed in relief.

“Thank fuck you’re willing to help me,” Dream said frantically. “You’re a fucking lifesaver, Corpse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Hope you're enjoying it so far! Also i forgot to mention in the last post, but if any of the CC's state that they are uncomfortable with this type of work i will take it down!
> 
> Hope you're having a good holiday season!
> 
> Once again thanks to @Moldflesh on instagram for helping me with this chapter!   
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! This is my first fic so please be patient if it's bad ahhhhhh  
> Also English is not my first language, so if you notice any grammatical errors please excuse them :DD
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter and i hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> Also thanks to @Moldflesh on instagram for helping me with it! Her art is rly cool so go check it out if you would like  
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
